Neptune Awaits
by LoVeMyVeronicaMars
Summary: Veronica left Neptune but came back. Why did she leave? Why did she come back? (DuVe in upcoming two chapters, LoVe the rest of the way!)
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Anne Mars: the definition of strong, intelligent, kind, and a marshmallow.

**Ronnie POV**

I haven't been in Neptune, California since the ninth grade when my best friend, Lilly Kane, was murdered. Dad blamed it on Jake Kane, billionaire owner of Kane Software, he didn't exactly blame Jake, but Dad knew he had something to do with the case, in general. But everybody knew about the bungling local sheriff, and his daughters best friend, the worst part was, Dad lost his spot as the sheriff, and they called an emergency re-election. It depressed me that Lamb won, and not Sacks. We lost everything._ I_ lost everything. I lost my house, to my friends. Everything from A-Z. I hated it. My mom hated it. Me & Mom wanted to skip town and move to Florida, but Dad was determined to stay and finish the case, to prove he was right. That Abel Koontz wasn't guilty. He was right. It was Aaron Echolls, movie star, makes 20 million a picture, and his son, Logan Echolls, was also my boyfriends best friend, my best friend, and my best friends boyfriend. Logan, Lilly, Duncan & I, we're what you would call the did absolutely everything together. When Lilly was gone, all us three did, was cry in each other's arms. But everything changed in the both of them a month or so later. Duncan didn't talk much. To anybody really. Logan turned into an obligatory psychotic jackass. just one night me and Mom had, had enough. We packed up, and got onto the next flight to Miami Florida. we both left separate notes for Dad. Mine just said "I'll keep in touch. Often. Love you dad. Don't come looking for us either, im the daughter of a P.I, we'll be using pre-paid phones." Moms said "sorry honey, I can't deal anymore, you're lucky I hadn't even brought out the tequila. Love you honey, bye." Mom is sober now, for two years. She looks better than ever. But now I'm going back to Neptune. The bills for Florida have just gotten too high, and I've decided it was best to go home. Me and dad are closer than ever. Even closer than when _I was_ living in Neptune. As of right now, I'm on a plane to LA. Two more hours and I'll get to see Daddy. Mom, Aunt Hillary, and Grandma stayed in Florida. Too scared to come, Back and face reality. But me? No, I'm not the sugary sweet Veronica everyone remembers. I'm edgy, sharp witted Veronica. I don't cry easily, I don't walk with my head hung low, I walk with pride, talk about me if you will, but you try to talk to me after your potty mouth has been talking, expect some sort of reaction from me, might not be physical, but verbal, something that'll hurt your insides so bad, you'll start internally bleeding. Enough about me, let's move onto the story.

"Can you scoot over?" I shout in frustration. This fat guy sitting next to me, about forty, six ft 1? whatever he at least weighed 376 lbs.

"These two seats aren't wide enough for me, so I'll need to borrow some of yours."

"Uh, no. Go on the _Biggest Loser _or something!"

"It's okay sugar, you can sit on my lap if you wanna." He said with a suggestive look.

"Don't make me bring out 'Mr. Sparky'."

"Who?"

"He's my taser. Shoots 300,000 volts of electricity right through your fat jiggly neck."

"Someone's a feisty one isn't she?" He started touching my right thy. I started laughing.

"Why're you laughing?" He said moving towards my crotch-ular area.

"Because you didn't think I was serious!" I pull my taser out of my jacket and tase him.

"Hablur bla blur blee blahhh!" Then he fell onto the ground. I put my taser away, and grabbed my magazine.

"Sir, you're going to have to sit in your seat, we're about to take off soon." a pretty flight attendant told him.

He breathes heavily and stands up, "She tased me!" He shouted.

I look up, "What does it mean to be 'tased'?" I say using my head tilt, and sugary Veronica voice. Lynn had taught me a thing or two about acting.

"Sir, the clearly doesn't know what you're talking about." The flight attendant's tag read Jessica, said reassuringly.

"You little twig," he said narrowing his eyes. "I'll get you."

"Sir, please take a seat." Jessica smiled, but you could tell she was getting annoyed.

This time he sat down with no argument, but stayed further away from me. I smirked in satisfaction.

*_Two hours later*_

Veronica is walking into the airport when she sees her dad and runs into his arms.

"Who's your daddy?"

"Daaaaaad, I hate it when you say that."

"We better hurry and get home." He says pushing me out the door.

"Why?" I say letting him push me.

"Well, you have school tomorrow, we need to stop at Luigi's, and at the store, and it's 5 pm."

"Huh."

"Yup, now lets hurry, and we can get dessert!"

"Chocolate Cheescake?" I asked hopefully.

"you know it sugarcakes!" he smiles, I grin.

We stop at the store first. It must've been built while I was in Florida, because it wasn't here before. It's called "GDH." Me and Dad agreed on it stood for 'Great Deals Here." I buy some new clothes that fit my new personality, and some new shoes. He buys stuff to make for dinner, and he gets clothes as well. We get into his 2004 LeBaron, made by Chrysler, non-convertiable. We drive to Luigi's. They've updated their look. Newer bricks. Better Pavement. We hop out and I've already made it to the door! holding it open for dear 'ole dad.

"Thanks sweetheart."

"mhm!"

"Alright, so I'll take one Cheese Ravioli, and a cheese Manicotti."

"That'll be it sir?"

"Oh yeah, two chocolate slices of cheesecake, please."

"Thats it?"

"Yup."

"That'll be $19.12 sir." Keith hands him the money. The teenage kid hand him some stuff, and asks Veronica a question.

"Aren't you Veronica Mars?"

"_Nope, I have totally, like, no clue, who like, that is_!" I replied using my best valley girl voice.

"Oh, well you two look similar. You're more edgy though. I like you better than her."

With that comment alone, Veronica felt her confidence meter go up.

"_Oh my gosh! Like thanks so much! I heard that Veronica girl, is like, a total skank_!" I said keeping up the act, while trying to weasel information out of him without noticing.

"She was actually pretty cool, nice, and fun to hang out with. You'll hear that if you hang out with 09'ers."

"_Oh, like thanks for the heads up dude_!" I walked out with dad.

"yeah, sure!"

She walked to the car, and when they got in, the inevitable started.

"What was that about?" Like she expected, her dad, asking questions.

"Just figuring out my angle for school tomorrow." I replied.

"What do you mean by 'angle' Exactly?"

"Just seeing peoples' point of view of me Dad." I replied smiling. (I was laughing because he gave me 'The Interrogation' stare.)

"Alright. Stay above the influence!" he arched an eyebrow and fist pumped in the air.

By now it was 5:45. It'll be around six when we get home, it takes about 15-18 minutes to get home depending on traffic. We drove in a nice silence until 'Somebody To Love' by Queen came on. Oh god. He was singing like there was no tomorrow.

_'Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief,_

_Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_I work hard every day of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_

_I get down on my knees_

_And I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord - somebody - somebody_

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

_(He works hard)_

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh Lord_

_Somebody - somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_I'm ok, I'm alright_

_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?'_

He nailed most of it! but other wise! he sounded like an alligator with asthma.

We made it home at 6:02.

We decided to take showers, and I unpack. I did so, he did so, luckily the food was still warm.

_"Feels good to be home"_ I thought. I had truly forgotten what home had been like, but tomorrow I bet I'll want to go back to Florida.

We started eating at 6:47. Oh how I had missed Luigi's. They had **_The_** Best Italian food!

"Honey, maybe you should go to school and go pick up your schedule."

"Now?"

"Well, after dinner."

"Okay. But I'll have to take the LeBaron."

"No you won't." I looked confused, he noticed, and kept going.

"I bought you a Cadillac. One of the smaller ones, not the big trucks."

"Oh my gosh thanks daddy!" I squealed.

"you're welcome, you can take your new car, you're seventeen now, so I'll trust you to go alone, to the school and come **_right_** back. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" I had blocked out all the words he had said except for take your car!

they finished dinner, and desert, she went to get her schedule, and it was 8:43 by the time she got home. They sat and watched movies.

"Night dad, it's 10:34. Guess I'll goto bed." I said yawning.

"Night Night, keep your booty hole tight."

"what?"

"I said; Night Night, don't let the bedbugs bite."

"oh._" I swear he didn't say that. _I thought. Eh.

I fell asleep quickly.

_*Next Day*_

I slapped the alarm off, 6:48 a.m. Ugh, now I have to see **_people_**. Ugh. Especially Madison Sinclair, oh, how I hate her. Shelley isn't so bad. (note: she hasn't been raped. _Yet_.) Carrie? Too much of a gossiper. Ugh my school is unbalanced. I pin my hair up into cinnamon roll pigtails and get dressed.

I got dressed fairly quickly, hoping to avoid anyone who would recognize me. I got lucky.

I dodged people in the hallway, my head was held high, but that doesn't mean I want Logan Echolls to see me. Or worse. Duncan Kane. I had a really big crush on him. We went out before Lilly died, then he just ignored me. But whatever. I'm not the same girl.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Said a boy with a mop of blonde hair standing over me.

_"out of all people, him?"_ I think looking at the ceiling. I figured I'd have some fun. He wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"What do you mean? I'm Kimberly!" I say putting on a preppy voice.

"Uh, no, you're Ronnie Mars."

"Nope, pretty sure I'm Kimberly Harrison!" I say smiling.

"Oh, uh, really?"

"Totes!"

"Oh, well hi, I'm Dick Casablancas." he offers a hand.

"Hi I'm Veronica Mars." I shake it firmly. Then walk away.

"Wait what?" He asks in confusion, I laugh while I walk Away.

I bump into someone, we both drop all of our stuff.

"Whoops sorry. Such a klutz." I say.

"Yeah, no problem." He says helping me up with a hand.

I look up into dark chocolate eyes, and as soon as his hit mine, I see steel.

"Veronica."

"Logan."

"So.."

"Long time no see, huh?" I smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Nice to see you Veronica Mars."

"No more braces?" I smirk.

"No more pastels?" He smirks back.

I look down at my outfit. A pink shirt, jeans and my combat boots, with my jeans pulled over them.

"I have some pink here and there."

"uh-huh. Let me see your schedule." He says snatching it from me.

"We have five classes together. One elective, and all our core classes."

"Is that good for me? Or bad?"

"I haven't decided. Let's walk."

"French's first." I mumble.

"mhm."

"Still best friends with Duncan?"

"How'd you guess?" He said with a sarcastic smile.

"It's all about the smarts." I rub my temples. He laughs at me.

We arrive at French class, Logan walks straight in, Im stopped by the teacher. Of course.

"Are youh Vee-Ron-ee-kah Mahs?" She says in a thick French accent.

"Oui." I reply.

"Ah. Okay, zank you," she still hasn't even let me see who I sit next to. " you'll sit in between Duhn-kin Kane & Loh-gan Eh-coles."

"Great." I drag.

Right as I walk in, our eyes connect.

This is going to be a long period.


	2. School?

_**********Where we left_ off**********

**Ronnie POV **

I sighed and walked over to my chair. I looked at Duncan, he looked at me, and smiled flashing his dimples, I smiled back. What? It's rude not to smile back. Then I sat down. Later in class Duncan passed me a note.

"Hi" It read.

I smiled at him, he smiled sheepishly. I wrote back.

"Hi. Aren't notes so last season?" I smile at what I wrote, knowing it would sound like something Lilly would say.

He laughed out loud at the note, then coughed to cover it up. I missed his blue eyes.

I glanced over at Logan, and he was giving an icy look our way, but seemed like he was deep in thought.

"Logan?" I whispered.

"Oui Veronica? Nous ne devrions pas parler." He said smirking. (Translation: Yes Veronica? We shouldn't be talking.)

"What?"

"Students? Why're you talking?" Mrs. Armani asks.

"Because we have mouths." Said a student in the back. I turned around and realized it was Dick. Ugh, and yet I had thought I'd gotten away from him.

"Dick Casablancas? Ah oui, if you are talking, tell me three animals in French." She smirks, I giggle under my breath. (Animals was our lessons)

"vache, le chien, le guépard." Dick smirks. Mrs. Armani looks defeated. (Translation: Cow, Dog, Cheetah.)

"Très bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté." Mrs. Armani turns back to the chalkboard. (Translation: Very good, thank you for listening.)

"Welcome teachs!" He pointed to her with two fingers, I rolled my eyes.

Duncan passed back the note, we did this for awhile. Just passing back and forth. Logan sat there and stared at us.

As class passed on I noticed more people in my class. I can name most.

Troy Vandegraff

Duncan Kane

Logan Echolls

Shelly Pomeroy

Caitlin Ford

Dick Casablancas

Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie

Jazmine Golden

Jaylen Golden (Jazmine and Jaylen are twins)

Brian Thomas

Wallace Fennel

& Jake Turner.

That's all I can name, but me being "new" that's not bad right? We have a total of 19 kids in our class and I named 12, that's good in my eyes. The bell rings, I guess I'll read you the note?

* * *

_"Hi"_

_"Hi. Aren't notes so last season?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so. So what do you think?"_

_"About?"_

_"Everything. What we look like now compared to then I guess."_

_"Well you haven't changed."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothin'."_

_"Veronica.."_

_"Nothin'."_

_"Tell me! :)"_

_"Well, Mr. Kane, you're still the good lookin' fella I remember from awhile back :)"_

_"You're not so bad lookin' yourself Miss. Mars. ;)"_

* * *

We're walking out of French when Logan stops me and looks at my schedule _again._

"Math. Ugh" He looks disgusted.

"What's wrong lover-boy? aren't you good at _everything_?" I smirk at him.

"Well you see, I'm good at most things, but math is **not** one of them." He smirks back.

"Well, maybe you should work on that." I smile. Duncan catches up to us.. He's not really a "zombie" anymore.. Maybe he knows something.

"Uh, could you tut-" Logan starts... I wonder what he was gonna say.

"Hey guys. What're your next classes?"

"We both have math." Logan answers with a nod.

"Me too. Lets walk."

"Funny, that's exactly what Logan told me on our way to French Class."

"What?" Duncan asks. Oh gosh, he's so naïve.

" 'Lets walk'."

"Oh.." He looks away.

"Race you guys there!" I say running off.. But in no time Duncan is right behind me, he _is_ a soccer player. Logan not far behind either of us. But I have speed. agility.

"You're pretty slow Veronica Mars." Duncan smirks.

"Oh? I was just warming up." I smirk as I speed down the hallway dodging people here & there, everywhere.

"Guys! Slow down!" Logan says out of breath, oh god this is hilarious!

I run into the Math classroom, and sit in a seat, by that time Duncan has entered the classroom, and has taken a seat on my left side, Logan finally made it claiming "He wasn't ready", He sat on my right.

"So Veronica, can you tutor me in Math?" Logan asks.

"Sure." I say shrugging.

"Oh god. Skank alert." Logan says nodding his head toward _Madison Sinclair_. Who by the way just pushed a kid out of a seat next to Duncan.

"Hi cutie." She smiles at Duncan. My usual response would be to roll my eyes, but I kept them locked on her.

"Madison." Duncan says absentmindedly.

"I got you something." She pulls something out of her silicon boobs and hands it to him.

"Oh yippee, it's your number."

"Hey Duncan can I see that?" I smirk pointing to the paper.

"Yeah." He hands it to me.

I proceed to rip it into smaller pieces. Logan and Duncan both smile ear to ear while Madison gasps.

"You! Ugh!" She shrieks, throwing her hands in the air.

"You're sure the one for the dramatics aren't you Madison?" I grin like Cheshire.

"How do you know my name- Veronica freaking Mars!" She narrows her eyes into slits.

"Yes?" I sit back into my seat.

"You've stolen at least three of _my_ boyfriends!"

"Name two." I raise my brows.

"Duncan, Logan."

"I've never dated Logan, and Duncan wouldn't date you if the world depended on it." I shoot back arching a brow.

"UGH!" She huffs, and she puffs, but this house aint comin' down.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Alexander."

"Hi Mr. Alexander." I say like the sharks off of _Finding Nemo_. The class laughs. Expected.

"Calm down class," He looks at me. "today we'll be working on fractions!"

The class groans, and Madison sighs so loud, eventually I'm going to punch her in her jaw.

The school phone rings and Logan hops up to retrieve it, he's gotten hotter I can tell you that. Especially without those braces.

"Mr. Alexander, it's for you." He hands it to Mr. Alexander.

"Hello?"

*pause*

"Yes he is."

*pause*

"alright. Duncan you're needed in the office. It's urgent." Mr. Alexander has a smile on his face. As well as Duncan..

"Thanks!"

Something is happening.


	3. The Mysterious Kane

_*Three days later, about Nine a.m.*_

**Ronnie POV.**

I walk into algebra to see, Duncan.. Who has been a little out of it, and a little into it.  
I go sit beside him. He's obviously out of it right now, but he's grinning. He has_ NOT_ stopped grinning since Monday.

"Duncan?" I wave my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Kane!" I snap in his face.

"Oh." He looks at me. "Hi, Veronica."

"What happened on Monday?" I ask doing the tilt.

"I, uh, can you follow me after school today?"

"You mean in a car?"

"Yeah." He smiles _again_.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll just text my dad, and tell him I'll be late to the office."

"Great."

Logan walks in grinning huge.

"You hear Logan?" Duncan smiled just as huge.

"Yeah, Jake told me."

"Don't tell anyone. Veronica is going today."

"Oh okay." He smiles at me, a twinkle in his eye.  
A twinkle I haven't seen since the eighth grade.

"Hello kids."

"Hey!" I yell, waving my hand.  
Yeah, this class is fun to be disruptive in.

"Hello, Ms. Mars." He smiles.  
I grin wide.

All the suddenly a fart noise comes out of nowhere.

Guess who?

Logan?

**NO!**

Duncan!

The class laughed their asses off.

Especially me, because Neptune's golden boy, just made a_ fart noise_!  
_The Golden Boy!_

"Duncan?" Mr. Alexander said sternly.

"Yes Mr. Alexander?" He looked so cute, pretending to be innocent.

"Did you do that?"

"No, it was Logan." He looks over at Logan.

"Was not. It was Dick." Logan points to Dick.

"Hey! It was Madison!"

"Ugh!" Madison throws her hands in the air.

"Dead giveaway." I think out loud, looking at Madison.

"Shut up, Veronica Mars."

"At least I didn't fart in the middle of class.. Or was that your vagina telling you that you need to meet with someone in the bathroom?" I smirk, Madison's mouth agape.

"Ms. Mars!"

"Yes?"

"That's deten-"

The fire alarm goes off.

"Saved by the bell!" I shout out loud.

"Veronica Mars, you're one piece of work." Duncan smiles. I'm pretty sure he has that smile patented.

"Agreed, Duncan Kane. You're sure one hunk of work!"

"Come again?" He furrowed his brow.

"I said you might be a bit of work!"

"Oh. I heard something else."

"Like?"

"I thought you called me a hunk." He smiled sheepishly.

I just look at him, walking out of the school to go to the field.

"Wait, did you?"

I tilt my head giving him a look that says: "Duh."

He laughs.

"Come on love-birds, we don't have all day."

"Shut up, Logan!" Duncan socks Logan in the arm.

"Wait! Does Logan_ have a CRUSH_?" I smirk, seeing, ugh, I hate to know these words are coming out of my mouth, but, Caitlin Ford.

"Uh, hell no." He looks like he has dog crap on the bottom of his shoe.

Dick, Duncan, & I, start cracking the hell up!

"Why not Logie?" I tease. Inching closer.

"Because she looks like Paris Hilton.." He pretends to throw up. I inch close enough, to rub my index finger lightly over his chest... What you'd consider "Flirting".

"What're you doing?" He arches a brow.

"Trying to... Figure.. Out.. Your crush."

"You keep doing that, I'll have to go."

I grin, and keep tracing, I look down, you already know what I see! I knee him right in the balls and shout at the top of my lungs;

"NUT SHOT!"

He groans, and moans, and cries? eh.  
Everybody else is laughing. Just laughing.

"Veronica! I'm gonna get you back!" He groans out.

"When? After you get your balls back!" I laugh.

"No! Right now!"

He starts chasing me around the track, the football field, it's too bad he's_ really_ slow.

"Slowpoke!"

"Are you sprinting?" He huffs out.

"No!"

"Good!" He speeds up, and speeds up, and speeds up.  
He's literally right behind me, when I speed up at least five MPH.

"Slow down!" He shouts.

"Never!"  
Well, that didn't last long, I have short stamina, since I left. No Backup to run everyday.

He caught me. Damn his long stamina!

"Gotcha."He smirks, picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder. Shouting;

"Free spankings!"

Of course, Dick does it, Duncan, John Enbom, Logan does it last, and the hardest.

"Done." He drops me on the ground, and asks me how _I_ like it.

"Actually, I'd be lying to say that wasn't interesting."

"Alright, kids back inside!" Mrs. Dent shouts.

It took quite awhile outside, so it was already time for fourth period. This was the only class I didn't have with Logan, but I did have with Duncan. Journalism.

"Veronica!" I hear Logan call.

"What?"

"I had my schedule changed. Now you're stuck with me. For everything."

"Yay!" I smiled and fist pumped the air. "You know, I still have some pepsquad moves." I do a little technique.

"Do that for me later." He looked completely serious.

"When?" I ask.

"When we go to the place we're going."

"What?"

"After school."

"Oh yeah!"

He makes a "you're stupid ding-a-ling" gesture, while I make one with just a single finger.

_*Three Periods Later*_

"Lunch time!" Ms. Johnson says.

We all run out the door, begging for freedom. He room smells like pig guts, with a touch of vanilla.

I race Logan to the 09'er table, sitting down to the closest seat, of course, I'm sitting next to, Caitlin Ford.

"Ugh, it's you."

"What about me?" I say in a sugary voice.

"It's you."

"What's your problem?"

"You Veronica Mars."

"You sure? You sure it's not the fact that, Logie here, decided to not have ugly children that look just like you?"

She's speechless.

I move to a seat in between Dick & Logan.

"V, why do you have nicknames for everyone but me?"

"It's not just you, I don't have on for Duncan either."

"What about me?" Pam asks.

"Oh, You, Caitlin, & Madison, all have the same nickname." I grin.

She lowers at me.

"You're so conceited Veronica Mars." Caitlin accused.

"You're a bitch Caitlin Ford." I grin evilly.

"You're not 09'ers anymore." Duncan says, pointing to Pam, and Caitlin, with his index finger and his pinky finger.

"Whatever." Caitlin shrugs, Pam has her mouth hung open.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies." Logan snickered, I smiled at his comment.

They stomp off in 'Fury'.

We talk about random things.. But I see this kid from French class. Wallace? I think.

"Veronica are you okay?" Dick asks.

"Yeah, be right back."

I get up to walk over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Wallace right?"

"Yeah. Veronica?"

"you got it! Come sit with me?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"I insist." I beg.

"It's good."

This is the part where I get on one knee, and take his hand, and say:  
"Wallace... Fennel? Will you come sit with me?"

"Yes! Fine Fine!" He laughs.

I jog over to the 09'er table.

"Be nice everyone, he was sitting alone."

"Ok."

"Alright."

"Whatever."

"Sure."

"Hey guys, I'm Wallace."

"Sup dude. You can sit here." Duncan scoots over enough, now Wally is sitting in between Enbom, and DK.

"We have one period left until you two are taking me on an adventure!" I say excitedly.

"You'll be riding with me. I'll follow you to your house. You're gonna need to change." Logan stated.

"Why?" I pout.

"You're wearing a denim skirt." He gives me a "**DUH**" look.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You'll be flashing your business everywhere." He remarked.

_Bell Rings**_

"ELA time baby!" Dick said. I had three classes with him. One with Madison Sinclair, and one with Caitlin Ford.

"Yay!"

_*Precisely 58 Minutes Later*_

"Logan! Put me down!" I yell.

He is carrying me!

"You walk too slow!" He laughs taking long strides toward my car. Who knew he parked right beside me?  
He opened the car door, and threw me inside.

"Uh, ow?" I said cute pouting.

"Want me to kiss it better?"He rolls his eyes.

"Yes." I smirk, folding my arms.

"Really?" He sighs.

"Nope!" I punch him in the balls again, shut my door really quickly and lock them.

"Damnit Veronica!" He groans and laughs.

I slowly pull out, and he jumps in his Yellow XTERRA, and we drive to my apartment.

I open the door with my keys, and he's right behind me.

"Woah, dude. You're kinda in my bubble."

"Yeah, yeah, open the door."

I open it and run into my room, my ponytail slapping the sides of my face. (Note: It's as long as s2)

"Why're you running?"

"I know you're going to do something!" I slip out of my skirt, he bursts into the room. "Can I help you?" I shriek.

"Well, you did punch me in the balls. _Twice_ today."

"And? I'm in my panties here!"

"You are? Even better!" He smirk evilly, and grabs me, lays me on the bed, and grabs a water bottle.

"I _WILL_ pour this on you Veronica!"

"No! Not on my bed!" He grins. "Don't say it." I roll my eyes.

"That's what she said!" He shouted, then proceeded to pour my water bottle on me.

"Oh my god Logan!" I punch him in the arm.

"Ow!"

At that moment I noticed how fine he is.  
His jaw line.. His fudgy eyes... His perfectly messy hair..  
I know why Lilly loved him so much.

"Veronica? Are you there?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about hot fudge sundaes."

"With extra nuts?"

"Yeah." I smile.

_* Flashback * (note: all flashbacks will be no POV)_

_"Let's go get ice cream." Veronica smiles eagerly._

_Veronica and Duncan had just finished their own individual soccer games, both winning teams, both very hungry, both have dirt on their faces._

_"It's only 11 a.m. Veronica Mars." Lilly looked at her._

_"So? They sell hotdogs too!" Veronica grinned._

_"Lunch!" Duncan agreed dreamily._

_"I'm okay with it." Logan shrugged._

_"Fine." Lilly rolled her eyes._

_"Hold hands across the street." Duncan grinned._

_"I'm in the eighth grade now, Duncan." Lilly said as if it were obvious._

_"I know."_

_"You just want a reason to hold Veronicccaaa's hannnndd." Lilly mocked._

_Veronica blushes, as well as Duncan._

_"No." Duncan says quietly, kicking rocks._

_"the lies!" Logan shouts."Will they ever stop?" Logan throws his hands in the air.  
He was the son of two actors._

_"Whatever, Logan. You would go through with the hand holding thing, to hold her hand too!" Lilly teased._

_"I'd hold her hand. I don't have a problem admitting it." Logan revealed.\, shrugging._

_This time Veronica blushed a deep scarlet. Logan walked over to Veronica and laced his fingers in between hers, and held it up for Lilly to see._

_"**See**?" He retorted. "I don't have a problem with holding hands with a pretty girl!"  
You wouldn't think Veronica could blush a deeper red, but she did._

_"You think I'm pretty?" Veronica whispered._

_"Yeah." He replied. "But I'm not the only one." He turned his head sharply at Duncan, who looked angry._

_"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Duncan asked._

_"Nothing. Making a point." _

_"You're holding hands with her?!" Duncan snapped._

_"You're not." Logan snapped back._

_"Ladies, ladies, calm down." Lilly laughed. "Veronica likes the both of you, so hold your horses."_

_"Lilly!" Veronica hiss-whispered._

_"What? Admit it Veronica Mars." Lilly smiled, putting her hand on her hip, tilting her head, her green eyes sparkling._

_"So? They're both hot. We all knew that. Admit it Lilly Kane, you think Logan Echolls is 'sexy'."_

_Logan smirks._

_"Way to make his head bigger Veronica!" Lilly giggled._

_"Your words, not mine!" Veronica grinned evilly._

_Veronica and Logan were still holding hands. _

_"Oh sorry, your 'boyfriend' is getting jealous." He lets go of my hand._

_"Whatever, can we go get Fudge Sundaes with extra nuts now?" Veronica whines._

_The group laughs._

_* End Flashback&_

(Back to Ronnie POV)

"Yeah, I'm just happy you only poured the water on my bottom half."

"Yeah, ok, I'll leave now. Hurry up and change." He says while shutting the door.

I slip off all the wet stuff, and put on new underwear, and jeans, with combat boots. I put on a different shirt too. Just because.

I walk out of my room and Logan is going through my fridge.

"You have no water in here?"

"Look behind the pickles."

"Ah. Found one-" He looks at my shirt. "Is that your old soccer jersey?"

"Yep. Just for old times."

"That'll make everything even better."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

x-LoVe-x-LoVe-x

The car ride was long, but there was a comfortable silence.

Until a song came on.

Oh god.

No.

Guess what it was?

Milkshake.

"MY MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD." Logan sings loudly. "AND THEY'RE LIKE IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS,"

I guess I'll join?

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT I'LL HAVE TO CHARGE." We sing in unison.

We pull into the Neptune Memorial Hospital.

"Why're we here?" I ask.

"You'll see." He repeated.

"Ugh! You'll see, I'll see, We'll all see!" I throw my hands in the air.

We start laughing.

x-LoVe-x-LoVe-x

We get into a elevator with Duncan, who was in the lobby waiting for us.

"You guys took forever.. Nice jersey." Duncan winks.

"Thanks. I've had it, for like, forever!"

We stop at floor 7, and go into a room.

"I do NOT like this. Let me put on regular clothes!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I run into the room..

"LILLY!"

"Veronica! Let these guys know, this is tooooo ugly for _me_ to be wearing!"

I run up to give her a hug.

"I've missed you." Warm tears start running down my face.

"I've missed you too?" Lilly hugs back.

"You have to tell me _everything_ I've missed, Veronica Mars!"

"I will." I turn around toward Duncan.

"And _YOU_ have to tell me everything,_ I've_ missed." I retort at Duncan.

* * *

_Plot twist! Some of you probably saw it coming._

_Review you guys! Tell me something you think I should add, give me tips, do anything you can to help me improve!_

_Each review is a kiss from Logan, or Duncan!_


End file.
